As Days Go By
by CherryTwister
Summary: After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.
1. Chapter One

_**As Days Go By**_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

Seven Years Ago In Buffy's POV 

It was only three in the afternoon, but you couldn't tell because a dark rain cloud hovered over the sun.

We were driving on the highway, driving away from my home in Los Angeles. Mom and dad were yelling at each other, which was typical. I glazed to the side to see my little sister Dawn only five; she had tears in her eyes.

Mom and dad said we were moving to Sunnydale because of business, but even at the age of ten I knew the real reason we were moving. My parent's marriage was in need of help.

The rain piled on our car hard and lightening lit up the sky. Then Dawn let out a horrible cry and tears spilled from her eyes. I also tried hard not to cry, neither Dawn or I like our parents fighting or the idea of moving.

"Be quiet _Dawn_!" My father hissed at her and turned his head to face Dawn. Once his eyes hit Dawns, she shut her mouth though tears still flowed from her eyes. When dad was anger it scared both Dawn and me. I think he even scares mom. It's no secret that dad hits mom, he's never hit me before expect for one night that makes me shiver just to think about it.

"Hank." My mom screamed at dad, who still had his head turned around to face Dawn. Then I saw two lights heading towards us and I couldn't see what it was. My dad didn't turn around in time and we had a head on collision with a pickup truck, which had a drunk driver at the wheel. I don't remember much about the crash, but Dawn's screams and the car crushing my side.

**One Week Later**

I woke up a week later after the crash at a hospital in Sunnydale. I was given the details of the crash slowly. No one really wanted to tell me about the crash, but at the age of ten I was a very demanding child.

I was told that the whole drivers' side of the car, which Dad and Dawn were sitting on was ripped out and flung a crossed the road. The side mom and I were on had gone in and crushed us, but not bad enough to kill.

The driver of the pickup truck and my dad were both killed. Dawn was in coma, with little chance of waking up. I had a blow to the head, which put me out for a week, but no brain damage. I had a scar on my side where the car crushed into me. Mom was the only one to come out of the crash without a scratch. I remember the emptiness in my mom's eyes when she took me out of the hospital.

That night changed our lives and would never be forgotten.

The first year we lived in Sunnydale we made a point to visit Dawn three times a week. After that Dawn became a burden to my mom and she only went to see her once a month. Though I always went to see my sister once a week. She was still my sister conscious or not. Dawn was only five and she didn't deserved what happened to her, none of us did. But it happened anyways, that's fate.

It hurt to see my sister, my best friend, and the person I grew up with in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her. I made a promise to Dawn and myself that I would never be close or love anyone ever again. It hurt me too much at my fragile age to lose someone I loved, even though Dawn was alive, she really wasn't at least not to me. I never wanted to feel this way again.

**Seven Years Later**

It's been seven years since that fateful night. I'm now a senior at Sunnydale High School and I plan to go to New York for college. Dawn's still in coma and I refuse to give up hope. Mom still hasn't given me a real smile since that night. I've kept my promise to Dawn, though I've dated guys off and on through high school, I never let any of them get close to me. I don't have many friends, only Willow and Xander.

I sighed in relief at the thought of my days in Sunnydale were finally coming to an end. I could finally leave mom's empty smiles and Dawn's emotionless face, everything that reminds me of that horrible night. Though I knew that was a lie, the scar on my side and the memories of that night would hunt me forever.

I spotted Willow and Xander sitting on the steps of the school and I walked towards them. Then my eyes drifted off to what they were looking at. Huge crowds mostly of girls were hanging out in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down next to Willow.

"A BMW just pulled into the parking lot." Xander stated and his eyes never left the crowd.

"So, Cordy's got a new BMW, what's the big deal?" I shrugged. Cordelia was the richest girl in the school and got what everything she wanted. Her and I don't see eye to eye, actually she hates me, but the feeling is mutual. We've been rivaling for captain of the cheerleading squad since freshmen year and all my hard work was finally going to pay off once team captain will be announced this year.

"Its' not Cordeila's, it a new guy." Willow announced and I sighed. I wasn't interested in the new guy who drives a BMW. My thoughts of the new guy drifted away as the crowd moved and a tall guy appeared from the crowd. His hair was spiked and he was wearing a leather jacket. Right away I knew he was the new guy. I decided he was good looking, but nothing special.

I was about to turn my attention back to Willow and Xander, when the new guy's gaze landed on me. As he stared at me I tried to pull my gaze away from him, but I found it impossible. Once he got to the steps of the school he winked at me and then walked past us.

_Jerk_, I thought, but I kept smiling.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm not planning on going on with this story because I have so many unfinished ones as it is. This story was just to get me back in the writing mood. BUT if enough people want me to go on with this story, I will keep it. 

So tell me is it worth keeping???

Also I need a vote on which of my WIP's you like best, because I need to know which one I should force my attention on.


	2. Chapter Two

_**As Days Go By**_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Buffy's POV

I walked down the hallway slowly to my first block, English. Random people passed me and I saw them look back at me and turn away quickly. I have heard all rumors about me, like that I'm a stuck up popular rich girl who doesn't like anyone or that I'm an airhead cheerleader. None of the rumors about me are true because no one really knows me beside Xander and Willow.

As I walked into English afew people stared at me rudely, but I ignored them and walked to the back of the classroom. I dropped my books on the desk to mine, so that no one could sit next to me. As the books hit the desk a boom rang through the classroom and some people turned to look at me.

Then the _jerk_ walked in. I watched as the girls in the front of the class whispered to each other and steal glances at the new guy. The new guy didn't seem to be paying attention to them and started to walk to the back of the class. Once again my eyes were glued on his as he made his way towards me .I wasn't sure what I was doing or why I was reacting like this about the new guy, but I did know that I needed to stay as far away from him as possible. I turned my head to the side so I could look out the window.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A deep voice asked and I turned around and came face to face with the new guy. He was gesturing to the desk with my books on it.

"No." I sighed and got my books from the desk and slid them under my desk. I didn't decide the desk wasn't worth fighting over. Their goes my '_stay as far away from him as possible'_ plan.

"I'm Angel." He smiled at me and I stared at him. I took in the new guy for the first time. I didn't notice how tall he was before and how much his name Angel fit his face. Hold on, where did that come from? _His name Angel fit his face_, I must be coming down with something. After awhile of silence I realized he wanted my name.

"Buffy," I stated simply and forced on the front of the room. I hoped he got the point I didn't want a conversation with him.

"Uh...I like your hair." I heard me murmured and I faced him with a frown. As I faced him I saw his uneasy grin I could tell he really wanted to start a conversation with me. My frown changed into a smile as I thought of how handsome Angel looked, not cute like my old boyfriend Riley, but handsome.

"I like your hair too." I told him and he smiled back at me. Then I started having a conservation with Angel, realizing he really wasn't a jerk.

* * *

**Lunch **

I didn't have any more classes with Angel. I was looking for Angel at lunch, but once I walked into the lunch. I decided finding him wasn't that important. I walked over to the table Xander , Willow, and Willow's boyfriend Oz was sitting at.

"Hey, Buffster, any word on head cheerleader?" Xander asked as I sat down.

"Nope, but we have a meeting at the end of the day." I told him. Thinking about Angel made me totally forget that Cheerleading Captain would be announced today. I couldn't wait to see the look on Cordelia's face when I win caption.

"Whose the guy, with Cordelia?" Oz asked and I looked up from my food. My eyes hit Angel, he was surround by Cordelia and her clones. I would have felt bad for him if he hadn't been smiling.

"Oh, that's the new guy, I heard he has some girlie name like Rose or something." Xander said as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Angel," His name just came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I tore my eyes away from Cordelia and Angel to face my friends.

"What?" Xander asked his mouth full of food.

"His name is Angel." I sighed. I looked back at Cordelia and Angel flirting and for some reason felt on the verge of tears. I didn't understand why beside the fact that I felted betrayed, but then again I really didn't know this Angel guy. I really wanted to believe he was having a horrible time, but he just keeping flashing Cordelia a bight smile.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked concerned and then I realized I was staring at Cordelia and Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Then Angel's eyes hit mine and I knew he saw me. Yet he stayed with Cordelia. I'm over reacting, Cordelia can have that _jerk_. Besides I don't need any more friends I'll be out of here soon.

* * *

**End of School**

I walked towards the gym for the cheerleading meeting.

"Hey, Buffy." I heard someone call my name, I knew it was Cordelia and I kept walking.

"Hi, Cordelia." I forced a smile as she walked up to me.

"You know the new guy Angel right? Talk about salty goodness." She said and licked her lips. I just rolled my eyes at her comment about Angel. Though I tried to hide the fact that it hurt me that Angel chosen Cordelia as a friend over me. Sure I don't have that much experience being a friend and I can be rude sometimes, but when it comes to being queen bitch Cordelia wins hands down.

"I guess," I mumbled and didn't look at her. If I looked at her I would be admitting I like Angel as more then a friend and I don't.

"Do you like him?" Cordelia asked me rudely.

"What, no! I just met him." I said as her question took me by shock. How could she think I liked him, I barley know him.

"Good, because he's mine." She smiled. Now that comment doesn't surprise me. She wants everything and gets everything, that's one reason I hate her. She doesn't know what pain or sacrifice is. Dawn's life less face flashed through my mind and I went pale for a second.

"Possessive much." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Cordelia asked dazed which made her look like an even bigger airhead then she already was.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you good luck for Cheerleading Captain." I smiled at her.

"I don't need luck." She grinned and flipped her hair in my face. Then she walked past me and disappeared into the gym. _**Bitch**_

* * *

AN: I got a lot of feedback for the first chapter, so I decided to keep this story alive!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Faith Spencer

melluvben

buffygirl52789

Mia Twist

drake

cf

anonymous

cris

Ellie C.

badslayer15

HARK5291

buffyangel4eva

charisma

urangel

Tariq

Buffy and Angel 4eva

Britt

Amanda

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter Three

_**As Days Go By**_

_**Summary**: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

**_By_:** Sara

**_Disclaimer_:** Not mine

* * *

Chapter 3 

Buffy's POV

"The captain of the cheerleading squad this year is......**Cordelia Chase**." A blonde cheerleader announced as her curls bounced and she smiled brightly.

I tried to tell myself I wasn't disappointed, but that was a lie. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cordelia's happy grin as the whole cheerleading squad went up to congratulate her. I really wanted to be head cheerleader, but I decided theirs more important things in life, so I let it slid with a smile.

First day of cheerleading practice was hell. I don't think I'll ever get use to Cordelia barking orders at me. I really wanted to hit her, but I keep control of my anger.

I walked out to the parking lot at the end of practice and too my surprise I saw the new guy, Angel leaning up against his car. He looked really powerful with his wide shoulders even at rest and his sunglasses gave him a mysterious look. I didn't know what he was doing here after school, but I guessed it has something to do with Cordelia.

"Buffy, right?" Angel spoke up, as I got closer to him. He smiled at me, which really confused me. Was he happy to see me?

"Waiting for Cordelia." I stated and it came out more cold then I wanted it to.

"Actually no....I was waiting for you." Angel told me and I stop in front of him. I knew right away this was a joke. Why would he wait after school for me?

"Sure, right." I said sarcastically.

"I wanted to give you a ride." He told me. I didn't believe him at first, but then I saw how serious he looked.

"Oh, how _sweet_. But some how I don't think your offer is really sincere." I lied and started to walk away. I smiled to myself, thinking Angel waited after school to give **ME** a ride, not _Cordelia_.

"You distrust me so much, you won't even let me give you a ride home." He stopped me. Then he frowned and pretended to look wounded by my words.

"I don't know you." I said seriously, realizing this guy wasn't going to leave me alone. I can't believe I just meet this guy today and he thinks I'd get in a car with him. Though for some odd reason I thought it was very sweet of him to offer.

"Of course you do. I'm Angel." He smiled at me and started pushing me towards his car.

"How do I know you're not a murderer?" I asked, even though I knew a guy with that good of a smile couldn't be a murderer.

"Come on do I look like a murderer." He asked a flashed me a bright smile.

Well, actually..." I mumbled taking a good look at him. Then he frowned.

"Fine, I would love a ride home." I finally gave up.

"Great," He grinned and pushed me towards his car.

"You know your annoying." I told him as he got me into his BMW.

"No, I'm just very demanding." His grin got bigger as he started the car.

"Well, that too." I smiled at him and sat back in the seat. I sat quietly in the car as Angel talked to me. I just nodded at questions and things he said, he didn't seem to mind

"This is it." I told him as we got closer to my house. He pulled slowly into my garage way like he didn't want me to get out.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him deciding to be polite even though I didn't ask for the ride. Then I got out if his BMW and started walking towards my house.

"Buffy," Angel called out to me as I was almost to the door. Then I spun around to see his face through the car's front window.

"Never mind," He mumbled and started to pull out into the road.

I walked into the empty house and shut the door. As I walked to the kitchen to grab a sack my thoughts drifted to Angel. I thought over the fact that I shouldn't have let him drive me home. Now he's going to think we were friends. Why couldn't I stay away from him like I've done everyone else? I grabbed the chips on the counter and then sat down. My thoughts kept wondering to back to Angel and I decided I needed to do someone to keep him off my mind. A visit to Dawn would do that.

I left the house and got on the bus to the Sunnydale hospital. The ride was quick and I was off at the third stop. I  walked into the big white building with people rushing past me. I headed down a wing of the hospital towards Dawn's room. I hiatus when I got to the door, after seven years it was still hard for me to comprehend the fact Dawn may never wake up. To me she was still my little sister who would hide in mom's closet when we played hide-and-go-seek, not the lifeless body in that room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, Dawn." I said cheerfully even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"You're looking better." I muttered, though I knew I was trying to convince myself that she was getting better. The cold truth was she's any been better then the day we got in the car accident. The sunlight caressed Dawn's pale face and she looked in a deep sleep.

I sat next to her for a few hours talking pretending she could hear me. I tried hard to hold on to what was left of my baby sister. I held her hand and told her about my day, wishing she could have been there with me. I finally decided it was time to leave, I didn't feel right leaving Dawn, though I knew I was going to have to someday, right now I'm just leaving her for a day, but one day I may never come back to her. I took one last look at my sister, wiping a tear away.

"Love you sis." I kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

I looked at the floor as I turned a corner of the hospital wing. I didn't see a person coming and ran into someone. I fell ungracefully to the floor.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" I heard a deep voice, which I recognized ask me. I looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Angel?"

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. 

melluvben

krissy

Lynn

charisma

buffygirl52789

please review and make me happy!


	4. Chapter Four

_As Days Go By_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 4

Buffy's POV

"Buffy," Angel exclaimed sounding **almost** as surprised as me and he looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" He question as his left eyebrow went up.

"I could ask you the same question." I mumbled and stumbled to get up. Then he put out his hand to me and I stared at it for a second. I pushed his hand away, refusing his help and pulled myself up. I studied him for a second wondering why he was at the hospital. Then I stopped myself and I realized why do I care what he doing at the hospital? I spun around fast, hoping he wasn't going to ask me again why I was here. I didn't want to tell him about Dawn. I don't want to tell anyone about Dawn, I'm not ready. I started to walk away from him, deciding I didn't have to explain myself to him. All a sudden a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I faced Angel, who was only a few inches away.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked staring down at me. I was stunned by his tone, I figured he would be anger at me, but I only heard concern in his voice. 'Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone' I felt like yelling at him, though I didn't.

"I've been having a bad day." I told him giving him a weak smile. More like a bad life. I think he bought my excuse because he beamed at me.

"Well, I'll make your day better." He told me and put his arms around my shoulder. I looked at him puzzled.

**Parking Lot**

"No, that's okay, I'll take the bus." I mumbled trying to distance myself from Angel as he brought me to his car. I looked over to the bus stop.

"Come on, I won't bite." He said playfully and opened the door for me. I looked back at him and sighed. This guy never gave up and I smiled at him. Maybe that's why I like him so much.

"Besides the next bus won't be coming for another twenty minutes." He stated and looked me in the eye. I didn't ask how he knew when the next bus would be here, I'm not sure if I wanted to know. I nodded my head in defect and got into his BMW. Then he climbed into the divers side and flashed a smile at me. I sighed, once again I was getting in a car with a guy I really don't know at all and on the same day. Though something about Angel makes me want to trust him. It's kind of weird he is always showing up where I am. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and then looked out the window.

"So do know where the Bronze is?" He asked me as he started his car. His question made me turn away from the window to face him.

"Sure, why do you want to know?" I questioned him. Sure, I knew where the Bronze was. It's one of the most popular hangouts for the kids at Sunnydale high. Xander, Willow, and I go there at least once a week. I'm getting a little tried of; I'm not a big fan of crowds.

"Great, then you can show me where it is. Cordelia wanted to met us there." He said and I narrowed my eyes when he mentioned Cordelia.

"When you said '**US**' you mean you." I told him. I knew Cordelia would never want to met me anywhere, but I can't say I would want to met her anywhere either. She's really starting to annoy me. Not likehse never annoyed me before because if I said that I would be lying, but the whole '_Angel's hers'_ annoys me. She doesn't own anyone no matter how much money her daddy gives me.

"Cordelia wouldn't mind if you come too." He said and never took his eyes off the road. I know he's being nice saying I could come along, it's just I don't want to tag along. A night at the Bronze with Cordelia isn't exactly fun, in any language.

"You really don't know her very well do you?" I sighed and turned back to the window.

"What?" He asked confused. I nodded my head, poor kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into. She'll suck him dry and then go to the next victim.

"Never mind, just take me home." I ordered.

"You need to get out more." He said. I gave him a deadly stare, which would have been a whole lot more effective if his eyes weren't on the road.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone." I growled and crossed my arms. Angel made me feel like a five year old, I could never win.

"Oh, come on you don't really mean that." He told me playfully and turned to grin at me.

"You want to bet on that?" I shot back and turned away from him.

"Which way to the Bronze." He questioned as he stop at a red light. I wrestled with my conscious for a while and decided I couldn't fight with him. But I'll only go for a little while, so Angel isn't stuck with Queen C.

"Make a left." I said giving up.

"That's a good girl." He ginned at me and I playfully hit him.

"Very funny." I said dryly, but it took all my strength not to smile at him. Then he flashed me a sexy grin, as he turned left.

**The Bronze **

We walked into the Bronze. I followed Angel as he guided past the large groups of people dancing. He brought us over to a table in the corner. I noticed a cake on the table that had Cordelia's name on it and a girl with the striking resembles to her at the age of ten in a cheerleading outfit. I would have fell down laughing at the pictures if the words 'Congratulations for making head cheerleader' weren't on the bottom of the cake. Okay, I need to get out of here. I started to turn around when I heard Cordelia's voice.

"I'm so glad you could come Angel! Buffy, what are you doing here? She turned to face me in disgust. Her minion's surrounded the table and I thought I would suffocate from the perfume they were wearing.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if she came too." Angel spoke up. Cordelia looked at like she was ready to say something nasty to me, but she didn't want to look bad in front of Angel.

"Of course she is always welcome." Cordelia stated and smiled at Angel. Cordelia is the worst liar I've ever seen.

"Cordelia, made captain of the cheerleading squad." Angel informed me and Cordelia beamed. Like I didn't know.

"Oh, it was nothing." Cordelia blushed.

"That's great." He said and actually sounded proud of her. I can't believe him. He's so naive, she's feeding him crap and he believes her. Though why not, she's got big boobs and shiny hair. God, men are so single minded.

I sat on a chair far away from everyone as I could, without Angel noticing I was trying to get away from the group. They lit the candles and were making a big deal about the cake. Cordelia was holding on to Angel as she blew the candles out. Then Angel finally realized I was there. Not like I was complaining that he was bugging me anymore.

"You want a piece of cake?" He asked as he walked over to me. Cordelia gave me a deadly glare over his shoulders, which I just ignored .

"I'd rather eat a snail then her cake." I mumbled and faced towards the dance floor.

"How about a dance?" He questioned and held out his hand to me. I smiled at his offer. Dancing with him didn't sound so bad.

"You promised me the first dance." Cordelia wined, as I was about to take his hand. I saw Angel look from Cordelia to me, like he was deciding something.

"I did. After Cordelia then." Angel stated giving me a sorry look and took Cordelia out to the dance floor. From where I was sitting I could see them embracing as they danced. I sighed and got out of the chair. I started towards the door deciding it was pointless forme to be here. I looked at them as I walked out the door and I was Cordelia's face pressed against Angel's and his arm around her tiny waist. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I walked out into the cold air.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from:

buffygirl52789

antz

Lacey

urangel

MackeyPac

Stephanie04321

ManniElf18

krissy

chazza

charisma

melluvben

Kate

Please Review and tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter Five

_As Days Go By_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

Buffy's POV

I greeted Xander and Willow at the door of our High School the next day.

"I tried to call you last night, but your mom said you were out." Willow stated with a concerned look on her face. I smiled at her. It was nice to have a friend, who cared. Not many people have cared for me throughout my life.

"I was at Cordelia's party for making cheerleader captain." I mumbled. I still couldn't believe how I ended up there. It's all Angel's fault.

"Why would you be there?" Xander looked at me in confusion.

"You don't want to know." I told him as I walked past him down the hall.

"Hey, Buffy!" I heard a voice call me from down the hall. I knew it wasn't Willow or Xander. That voice could only belong to Angel. I ignored him and kept walking down the hall.

"You can sure walk fast." Angel ran up in front of me with a grin. He towered over me and the first thing that came to my mind was that he smelled really good. I blushed at the thought and then looked back up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound as harsh as I could. He didn't seem to take the hint, he just kept grinning at me.

"I was wondering why you left Cordelia's party without telling anyone?" He asked me while his grin faded away.

"How could you expect me to stay?" I question in whisper and tried to walk around him.

"What?" He blocked my path and I was forced to look up at him again.

"That shows you how little you know about me." I told him and put my hands on my hips. This guy comes into my life and thinks he will automatically become my friend . He knows too little about me to be considered a friend, though maybe that's a good thing. The less he knows about me the better.

"Tell me." He asked and I sighed.

"Cordelia hates me. The feeling is neutral. We're rivals. She beat me to the cheerleading captain." I decided to tell him. Just incase something like this ever pops up again.

"Oh, shit." He cursed as he realized his mistake and I started to walk away from him.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He called after me. I turned around to face him. I don't know why I turned. Maybe it was the sorrow in his voice. Hell I have no idea.

"No, I think you've done enough damage for a lifetime." I said harshly and did a sharp spin around. Then I walked away from him. Yeah, I'm a bitch. Though I knew deep down if he tried hard enough he could convince me to give him a second chance. I wasn't ready to give him a second chance, yet.

Lunch

I walked over to the table Willow, Xander, and I sat at. I was holding my lunch trey tight as I walked through the lunchroom. Then I stopped a few feet away from our table. I rolled my eyes at the site of Xander and Willow engaged in a conversation with Angel. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

"Buffy, did you know Angel use to live in Ireland." Willow said once I got to the table. I shot Angel a deadly glare, but he just grinned at me.

"How interesting." I gave a fake smile and set my trey on the table. Willow and Xander glanced at each and I started to get a weird feeling. What had I missed?

"I have to go to the library." Willow said quickly. Xander just sat there and glared at Angel. After a second Willow hit Xander with her elbow.

"I have to go… do something." He responded and rubbed his elbow. Then they were both gone in a flash. And they left me with him . Isn't this my lucky day? I should play the lottery.

"Let me take you to the movies." He said out of nowhere and I stop my fork midway to my mouth. I stared at him for a while and then realized I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth open and my fork in the air. Then I set my fork down by my salad.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" I asked him and believe me I put it in the nicest way I knew how. After a while he just sat there and studied me. I decided I must have finally gotten to him, so I picked up my fork again.

"Everything," He said out of the blue again. I groaned and put my fork down. At this rate I was never going to eat my salad.

"Leave me alone." I said, even though I know Angel was just going to ignore my pleaded. The guy is never going to give up. What does he want so badly? It can't just be a date with me. I looked at my salad. No, not looked. Looked is too light of a word. I stared at my salad, hoping he would go away. I felt my barrier grumbling around me. I didn't want to feel vulnerable.

I looked up and he hadn't gone away. Though I guess I should have known better.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" I asked slowly.

"I'm hard to get rid of." He smiled and I felt my heart tug.

"What a puppy." I grinned at him and he kept smiling at me. I really like his smile. I knew I was breaking down right then. He was becoming a good friend to me whether I wanted it or not.

"Forgive me?" he asked. I was surprised by his question. I thought it was going to be another attempt to get me to go to the movies with him.

"Say Please." I told him. So I decided to give him a second chance. I got a second chance to live, the scar on my side reminded me of that. Some people don't get second chances, Dawn didn't. But I think Angel deservers one. I don't know Angel really well, but I know him well enough to know he means well.

"Please." He smiled at me and I shook my head and laughed.

"You're forgiven. Now let me eat." I order and once again picked my fork up.

"By the way how did you get Willow and Xander to leave us alone?" I wondered as I put the fork in my mouth.

"It wasn't easy." He winked at me and I just looked at him strangely. I'm never going to understand this guy. Though I guess I was never going to have to.

Summers House

"I'm going out." I yelled as I grabbed my jacket on chair by the kitchen counter. I was ready to go out with Willow and Xander to the Bronze.

"Buffy, we need to talk." My mom appeared out of nowhere. I stopped and waited to hear what she had to say.

"You've seemed very distant lately." She told me and I was shocked.

"Me?" I said and pointed my finger into my chest. I was acting distant. She barely looked into my eyes anymore. I felt so frustrated, I knew I had to let it out.

"I went to see Dawn yesterday." I told her calmly.

"What does that have to do with this?" Her tone changed and I knew Dawn was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Well, that was too bad.

"Have you even gone to see her this month?" I question in a whisper.

"I haven't had time." She told me and made it sound like that fixed everything.

"You haven't had time for your daughter." I stated harshly and just stared at her. I couldn't believe what my mother had become. What's even scarier was that I knew I was becoming a mirror image of her. I knew she was scared to feel love again after a loss as greatly as Dawn. Though only differences between what we feel is that I know Dawn isn't totally lost to us.

"She's unresponsive, she isn't my daughter anymore." She whispered as a tear fell from her eye. I couldn't take this anymore, I just wanted to scream loud and long. I wanted to wake up. I wanted this to be a nightmare. I wanted my little sister back.

"She's your daughter." I stated.

"You're my daughter." She replied and I shook my head violently.

"Not by choice." I told her and ran out the kitchen door. I slammed the door shut and hugged myself as I walked down the road.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from:

buffygirl52789

charisma

Orlando-crazy

melluvben

InvisibleA

Buffy4592

ChampionOfLight

never look back

wackycavegirl

Emily

lilsoccercutie55

Please Review!


	6. Chapter Six

_**As Days Go By**_

_**Summary:** _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_**By**_: Sara

**_Disclaimer_:** Not mine

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

After leaving the house I wasn't sure where to go. My first thought was to go see Dawn again, though the bus shut down an hour ago. Besides I doubt they would like a visitor at the hospital this late. Then I thought about going to Willow or Xander's house. I knew they wouldn't understand what I'm feeling right now, so I decided to be by myself.

I stopped walking once I got the park down the road from my house. I sat on the swing and tookin the quiet.

I still had a hard time getting over what mom said. The words 'She isn't my daughter anymore', kept flashing in my head. Both mom and I went through a lot over the years. She still had no right to say Dawn wasn't her daughter. She was her own flesh and blood.

I felt tears roll down my cheek and I tried to stop thinking about Dawn and mom. I just needed out of this town.

"Hey," I heard a muscular voice from behind me. I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and looked up to see Angel.

"Hi," I mumbled and looked away from him hoping he hadn't seen the tears in my eyes.

"It's a nice night." He stated and sat down on the swing next to me.

"Yup," I answered looking up into the sky. I could see millions of stars. That was one thing I remember about living in LA was that you could only see a few stars if any.

"You know you never told me why you were at the hospital." He whispered and took me by surprise. It seems like a century has passed since I ran into Angel at the hospital. Then I took a deep sigh and decided to tell Angel about Dawn.

"I was visiting my sister, she's in coma." I answered quietly still looking at the sky; I really didn't want to see his reaction. Not like I cared though, I don't even know him. I'm a terrible liar. I turned too look at him.

"You don't have to tell me." He said and I was grateful. I hated when people pressed me to tell then what happened the horrible night. I hate having to relive it. I gave Angel a sweet smile.

"Why were you there?" I wondered. I didn't expect him to tell me though. I'm still a little surprised I told him about Dawn.

"I was visiting my mom." He said and his eyes were to the ground.

"She's got cancer." He went on and then looked at me.

"Angel, I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't know what else to say. I hated to focus on the bad. The bad is my whole life. I remained quiet because I hated when people felt bad for me because of Dawn and act like they were SO sorry when they didn't even know her, so Idecided not to do that to Angel.

"It's okay, I've gotten over that fact that my mom's going to die. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm never going to get over that my sister is in coma." I mumbled. I'll never grasp the fact that Dawn will most likely never wake up. Even if she wakes up, she won't be my little sister anymore. That's what scares me more than having Dawn never wake up is that she won't remember mom or I when she wakes up. I know I'm being selfish when I would rather hold on to the thoughts of my sister than having her being conscious and not knowing who I am.

"I can understand that." He said shaking his head. It took him a while to get over the fact his mom has cancer. It would be a lie if he saidhe hadgotten fully over it, there are still days where he cries about it inside. Though his mom and him try to spend each day to the fullest. It was just recently that she had to be hospitalized. They had hoped moving to Sunnydale would help in someway, but that was an empty hope.

"Your not that much of a jerk." I smiled at him and he grinned.

"I'll take that as an compliment." Angel said happily. He was glad she was warming up to him. Buffy made him feel good when he was around her.

"How would you like to go to the movies?" He question. Buffy was silence for a few seconds. That's when Angel had thought he had blown it. He should have waited a few days before asking her out on a date. Everything was going so well that he wasn't thinking straight, he only saw Buffy.

"Are you asking me out?" I finally spoke. Angel let out a sigh of relief whenI smiled at him.

"Looks like I am." He grinned at me.

"Then, yes." I answered and Angel couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

**_School_**

"Hey, Buffy," Willow waved happily from the front of the school.

"Hi Willow," I smiled brightly at Willow.

"So what's up with you and Angel?" Willow questioned. I knew Willow was trying to get me with Angel since the time Xander and her left me with him at lunch.

"We aregoing to the movies." I told her and she smiled at me.

"That's great!" She said clapping her hands.

"I guess," I mumbled looking at the ground. I had some doubts about going out with Angel. I didn't need to get involved with someone, especially when I don't know them really well.

"You guess?" Willow asked concerned and I knew she heard the uncertainty in my voice. Willow was always good at picking up my feelings.

"It's just that Angel is such a great guy." I said and Willow looked confused by my statement.

"Well, that could be a total problem. Because you know how great guys are." Willow joked and I shrugged.

"Really Will. Where's his flaw? He seems so prefect, but mysterious. I mean what do we really know about Angel?" I asked her. Sure, I knew a few things about him, but I really didn't know him. That's when it hit me. Angel and I are a lot alike. We both don't open up to people very easily. Though both us of shared some deep memories last night about his mother and Dawn. I surprised myself last night by tellinghim about Dawn. I must trust him in some way, because I don't go around telling people that my sister is in coma. If I wanted pity I could find it an easier way.

"Give him a chance." Willow suggested and I nodded in agreement. Then we heard the bell ring.

"I'll see you later." I waved bye to Willow.

"Bye," She waved back. I started down the hallway to English. I walked into the class slowly not wanting class to start. Itook my normal seat in the back of the class and I realized Angel wasn't here yet. I got use to seeing him when I came to class.

I rest my head on thedesk and closed my eyes.

"Sleeping?" I heard Angel mutter to me. I looked up lazily and saw him sitting next to me. When did he get here?

" I was about to." I groaned and gave him a sour look. He didn't take the look seriously because he just beamed at me.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that. We may learn something that would be crucial to your life." He stated to me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's English. If you hadn't already realized I know that language, I'm speaking it to you." I told him.

"Good point," He nodded and it was my turn to smile at him.

"Well, I'm awake now." I mumbled sitting straight up in my seat. Class had already started and most people were facing the teacher at the front of the room.

"Where were you?" I question him.

"Football meeting." He answered and looked from me to the teacher.

"How interesting." I joked and he grinned. I felt fine talking to him now, but how would I feel once we were on our date?

"You haven't been having second thoughts about our date tonight have you?" Angel asked and I was shocked. How did he know that was what I was thinking? I must have it written all over my face. My face always shows my emotions. Which must be why I suck at poker.

"What a mind reader!" I said, probably I little too loud because I few people shot me dirty looks.

"No, the dates still on. Besides I need my popcorn fix." I tried to whisper, but failed miserably. This time I caught the attention of most the class along with the teacher, whom didn't look very happy.

"Miss Summers is their something you would like to share with the class?" She asked me and now the whole class was looking at me.

"Nope, nothing I can think of." I smiled sweetly.

* * *

**_Later_**

Cheerleading practice was finally over for the day and I couldn't have been happier. I don't know how long I can take Cordelia as Cheerleading Captain.

I grabbed my pom poms and ahead to the locker room to change. Onthe way Angel stopped me. He had just got finished with football practice and was already changed.

"Need I ride?" He questioned. I couldn't have been happier with his offer. Mom was working longer hours lately and I would have to walk home.

"Sure, I'll meet you out there." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, up Fluffy." I heard Cordelia yelled to me once Angel left. I didn't correct her about my name because she knew my name was Buffy not Fluffy. She just did it to piss me off. I didn't even turn around I just kept walking to the locker room. I hoped she would get the hint and leave me alone. Of course just my luck I was dealing with Cordy, she wouldn't just leave me alone. She finally caught up to me.

"Your flips were a little stale today." She said and I raised my eyebrow. How can a flip be stale?

"Is that it?" I questioned and knew more pointless remarks were yet to come.

"Well, you alsocould be louder, plus you could jump higher." She stated.

"Thank you." I sighed heavily and started to turn away.

"Let's cut the small talk." She said rudely and I gave her a confused look.

"Oh, that's what we were doing, talking? It seemed more like you were cutting me down." I told her.

"You could never take constructive criticism." She declared with a shrug.

"I told you Angel was mine. Your just jealous I got Cheerleading Captain." She finally announced after a second of silence. Somehow I knew this tied in to Angel somehow. Why I am I not surprised? Cordelia is use to getting what she wants. She doesn't mind stepping on people to get what she wants. Too bad I don't like getting stepped on.

"That's it, I'm jealous." I said mockingly and walked away from her and into the locker room.

* * *

**_AN:_** Sorry, if there were any mess-ups with the POV. I just wanted to get a little of Angel's thoughts in the first parts.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Fanficer Lore

buffygirl52789

charisma

BAforever

ChampionOfLight

never look back

Ace

Mé

Buffy9-27

JadedTruth

Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

_As Days Go By_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

I stared quietly at the middle of the road as Angel drove me home.

"Are you okay? You seem distant?" He asked.

"When am I ever not distant?" I questioned with a grin and he grinned back.

"No, I'm serious. Are you okay?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice. Why would be concerned about me?

"Yup, just peachy." I lied. I cannot even remember that last time my life was ever 'peachy'.

He pulled into my driveway and I still sat in his car quietly. I knew I should just get out, but I was starting to feel like a jerk. Angel's just trying to be nice to me and I'm pushing him away. Pushing seems to be all I'm good at lately. I turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised by my action and then smiled.

"See you at eight." He stated and I waved bye to him as he pulled out of my driveway.

When I walked in the house it was dead quiet. Not a surprise mom was never home when I get home from cheerleading practice. I started to think of the fight we had and groaned. We still hadn't made up. At the way we avoided each other we may never make up. I didn't like the thought of that, she was the only family I had left, but her words "she isn't my daughter anymore," kept ringing in my head.

* * *

**7:46 Buffy's House**

I had gotten ready for my date with Angel. It wasn't really hard; going to the movie is a casual thing, right? Or maybe I should have gotten more dressed up since it was a date. **NO**! I have to stop myself right there. It's just a movie, jeans, a white sweater, and a phony tail is fine. Besides I'm not trying to impress Angel.

Then I looked in the mirror and thought maybe I should wear my hair down. Before I could think about it more the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled and deicded a phony was just going to have to work.

I opened the door and sighed at the sight of Angel's casual leather jacket and pant.

"Hey," I greeted him, grabbed my purse and was out the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him as he opened his BMW's passengers door for me.

"No, problem," He grinned.

"How's your sister doing?" Angel asked as he started the BMW. At the mention of Dawn I frowned. I was so caught up in my date with Angel I didn't even visited her today. What I great big sister I am.

"She's the same. Unresponsive." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't dig deeper.

"How's your mom?" I asked changing the subject.

"We're waiting on news the news if her body is responding to the new treatment. It's looking good." He smiled, which made me smile.

The rest of the night we talked, though we never stranded to the subject of Dawn. Angel let me pick the movie. I could tell it wasn't his first choice or even his fourth, but he still went along with it. I told him next time he gets to pick the movie and he smiled at my statement. I didn't even realize until later that I had implied there would be another date. What surprised me even more was that I actually liked the idea of going on another date with Angel.

When he pulled into my driveway at the end of the night, I couldn't believe it was over. It went by so fast.

"Thanks for the popcorn and the movie." I told him.

"Next week?" He asked hopefully.

"For sure." I smiled and leaned over kissing him hard on the lips. Hewrapped his arms around me as the kiss deepened. I pulled away to catch my breath and then he pressed my lips to his again. After a couple of minutes I pulled away and said good-bye to him. He grinned at me as he I walked up my driveway.

* * *

**School**

Angel didn't come to school and I started worrying about him. He seemed fine on our date. What if he's sick? Why I am I worrying so much about him? I tried to focus on my English work, which didn't seem to help what so ever.

The rest of the day went by slowly, as I kept looking at the clock. I was thinking about skipping cheerleading practice, but that only made Cordelia look like the better choicefor cheerleading captain. Besides maybe cheerleading will keep my mind off Angel.

* * *

**End of Cheerleading Practice**

Well, there went my theory about cheerleading keeping my mind off Angel. I thought of him so much that I fell on my face three timeswhile I was doing flips, which hurt real bad.

"You look like someone ran over your puppy." Cordelia stated once I got out of the locker room and I just frowned at her. Couldn't she ever just give me my peace?

"I don't own a puppy." I told her, wondering what she was getting at.

"God, it's justa saying. Can't you just go with the flow? I'm trying to comfort you." She sighed and rolled her eyes, while I stared confusingly at her.

"Comfort me? Who are you and what have you done with bitchy Cordelia?" I questioned. Maybe she bumped her head on something during practice.

"Hey, I resent that." She said and put her hands on her hips. Here comes some rude comment, I thought.

"No, one has ever talk to me like that, well my nanny did, but that's another story. Anyways friends or something?" She said and offered her hand.

"Something." I mumbled and shook her hand.

"You want to go to the mall?" She said and smiled. I was must be imagining things, maybe I fell harder then I thought.

"What do you **REALLY** want?" I questioned, just wanting to go.

"_Jesus_, is it such a surprise I'm being nice to you?" She asked making it sound like we're best friends.

"Yes," I commented.

"Okay, it is, but I really would like to change. I don't want to be my stepmother…" She trailed off and looked like she was going to cry. Cordelia crying is something I never want to see in my life.

"Mall?" I asked sounding interested, " I guess I can spare a few hours."

"Great, I need a new pair of shoes." She said grabbing my arm and pulled me towards her car.

Talk about a strange day.

* * *

AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update. Work and school have been taking up all my time :(

Thanks for the reviews from:

yummy0o0

buff

BAforever

buffygirl52789

Buffy4592

Julyhearts

ChampionOfLight

never look back

Buffycoo999

AngelBuffy forever

Please Review, I could use the support:D


	8. Chapter Eight

_As Days Go By_

_Summary: _After one tragic night, Buffy refuses to get close to anyone. Now the new guy in town, Angel tries to do the impossible by getting closer to Buffy. Which may prove to be an even bigger tragedy.

_By_: Sara

_Disclaimer_: Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Buffy's House**

**Buffy's POV**

"Hmmm… Hi, Angel! It's Buffy. I'm sorry, this is like the fourth message I've left, but I was wondering why you weren't at school. Well, call me back or I'll just see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" I said into the phone.

Fourth time, more like the tenth. I know I'm acting weird, but I'm weird about him. Yes, I actually care about him. That realization hit me after the third message. I don't how, or when I let Angel into my heart, but I did. And I'm terrified he is going to break my heart.

I sat for ten minutes staring out my window. I restrained myself from calling Angel again. I'm sure he'll get my message and call me back,

unless he's ignoring me. I frowned at that thought.

I decided I needed to go see Dawn. I got off my bed and grabbed my jacket.

I was half way down the stairs, when I heard my mom call to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I hit the bottom step.

"To visit Dawn." I mumbled and didn't look at her.

"It's past visiting hours." She yelled to me, as I opened the front door.

"I know." I said looking back at her and then shut the door.

The hospital was a few miles away, but I didn't care.

Once I reached the hospital, I hadn't even felt like I had walked miles. My mind was elsewhere.

I walked into the quiet hospital, checking each corner to make sure no one saw me.

As I passed an open door something caught my eye. I took a second look and saw Angel.

He was sleeping on a chair next to a hospital bed. There was a woman, who I guessed was Angel's mom, laying in the bed. She looked pale and tubes were sticking out of her.

I walked over to Angel, trying not to wake him or his mother up. I pulled his blanket up, which had fallen to his knees. Then I kissed his forehead and left the room. No wonder Angel hadn't come to school. His mother must be really sick.

I quietly walked through the halls of the hospital, towards Dawn's room.

I sighed happily once I got to her room. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and put my hand over hers. She didn't look any better than she did a week ago, but I tried to put that in the back of my mind.

"How are you little sis?" I asked, pretending she could answer.

"Have they been treating you well?" I asked and put a piece of her hair behind her ear, which had come loose.

"Mom and I are fighting over you again." I sighed and knew she always hated when we fought.

"I know you don't like us fighting." I mumbled and put my chin on the bed and stared at my lifeless sister. Two hours passed and I decided it was best for me to go.

"Bye Dawnie." I said and kissed her forehead. I took one more look at her before I left the room.

**Next Day At School**

"Hey Buffy!" I heard Angel yell to me once I got to school. I smiled when I say him. He looked tried, but he was still there. I was starting to realize how much Angel meant to me. After seeing him at the hospital last night he was all I could think of. Though lately he is all I EVER think of. Though I really didn't want to believe I cared about him. I only had a couple more month left in this hellhole.

"Hi, Angel." I greeted him.

"Sorry, I didn't call you back last night. I didn't get home until late." He explained as we walked up the steps of Sunnydale High.

"That's okay. How's your mother?" I asked and regretted once it came out of my mouth. He frowned.

"She's fine." He said and then put on a fake smile. I knew he was lying. I just smiled back at him and didn't question anymore.

End Of The School Day

Angel was walking me to cheerleading practice, when one of the jocks came up from behind us. Great, it was Parker. That guy is such a jerk. Once I saw his mouth open, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, Buffy! What do you say about ditching this pussy ass and let's find an empty class room?" Parker said and I fought the urge to hit him.

"Go to hell, Parker." I told him.

"Oh, come on Buff. You know you like it rough." Parker grinned and Angel exploded.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at Parker and shoved him away from me. That was what Parker was waiting for and he sent his fist towards Angel's face. He ducked and slammed his fist into Parkers stomach.

"Angel!" I yelled as watched Angel punch Parker in the face. He looked like he was going to kill Parker. I grabbed Angel's arm before he could do anymore damage.

"Let me go Buffy." He told me and tried to get me off his arm without being too forceful.

"Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy?" Parker shouted finally recovering from Angel's blows. Right then I was seriously thinking about turning Angel free.

"I have to kick that bastard's ass." Angel told me still trying to get me off him, but I wouldn't let go. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Angel let it go. He is just a jerk. He isn't worth you time." I told him, seeing hatred in Angel's eyes. It scared me, but I didn't let go of his arm.

"Fine." He said and pushed me away. Then he ran out to his car. I followed behind him.

When I got to the car he was hitting his head against the steering wheel and crying.

"Angel! What's wrong?" I shouted worried he was going to hurt himself. I opened his car door and wrapped my arms around him. He cried on my shoulder

"My mom's dying. The doctors say she has a month to live." He cried.

**TBC.**


End file.
